Chibi Tease
by alexwinchester87
Summary: Japan creates mini versions of the G8 and at first everyone is psyched because who wouldn't love a smaller version of themselves? America and England are happy as well until they lose their Chibi's during the meeting. When they find them they won't believe their eyes.


Chibi Tease

One shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form.

Authors Note: **Okay I saw a picture this adorable picture online and I couldn't help but write about it because come on! A deed that adorable does not go unpunished! ENJOY! REVIEW!X-D ~Alex **

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

Today the G8 World Meeting summit was held in Japan but unknowing to the rest of the G8 Japan was planning something. He had been planning something for a while now but he had to wait for the perfect time for him to make his first move. Together with Elizaveta, his partner in crime, they will succeed in their plan to exact yaoi justice!

The plan began to unravel when America strolled into the meeting room munching on a burger from McDonalds. Germany's glare remained on America as he took his usual seat right next to England. "Nice of you to join us 'Merica ."

America swallowed the large chunk of burger loudly and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry dude an alien broke my alarm clock."

Germany rolled his eyes, "Aliens do not exist you dumpkof."

"They so do! Just ask Iggy!" America shouted boisterously while pointing at England.

England raised an impressive eyebrow and pointed at himself, "Me?"

America nodded and England continued, "I agree with Germany aliens don't exist you twit."

The American nation opened his mouth in shock and gasped, "B-but dude you met Tony! How can you say that you don't believe in aliens when you met Tony?!"

"Well," England crossed and uncrossed his legs, "how can you say you don't believe in fairies when they are clearly real?"

"Psh!" America scoffed, "Fairies are _not _real because I haven't seen them! But you've seen Tony, you've shaken hands with him!"

"Will you two shut up and relieve your sexual tension on your own time." France commented while looking in a small hand mirror. He sent a blow kiss to the reflection and proceeded to flirt with himself.

England flipped him the bird while trying to disguise a blush, "Get bent git cheesy monkey!"

"Black sheep of Europe!"

"Wino bastard!"

"Shut up."

China piped in, "you all fight like ill-behaved children."

"Let's not fight but make pasta! Ve~," Italy sang with his bright happy go lucky smile.

"I have an announcement," Japan spoke up picking up a cardboard box from underneath the table. He sat the cardboard box down gently and smiled.

Everyone momentarily stopped their bickering long enough to turn their attention to Japan. Japan shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot when he saw all eyes turn to him. He forced an uneasy smile on his face, "I have gifts."

Everyone brightened up at the word, 'gifts,' and Japan relaxed when he saw their enthusiasm.

China was the first to speak, "What are they aru?"

Japan opened the box and out popped a small tea cupped sized Italy. It looked around with closed eyes and smiled before letting out a tiny, "Ve~"

Italy squealed, "Oh Germany look! It's a miniature me!"

The chibi Italy spotted Italy, hopped out of the box, and dashed over to the pasta loving nation with open arms. Everyone blinked in amazement as they watched Italy envelope the miniature version of himself with an enthusiastic hug and a squeal. The Chibi Italy looked just like Italy in every way down to the springy curl and the signature, "Ve~"

Another head popped out and this time it was Germany. Germany blinked several times as he watched his Chibi jump out of the box, walk over to the German nation, and salute. Germany saluted back with usual blank stoic expression but if you were close enough you could detect the slightest hint of a smile.

The box tipped over and six more chibi's stumbled out of the cardboard container. Chibi America jumped to his feet and screamed, "I'm the hero!" while pointing at the sky. Chibi England rolled his eyes and huffed. Chibi Russia straightened out his scarf while Chibi China searched the room for the real China. Chibi France blew a kiss at the real France who smirked in delight.

Nobody noticed Chibi Canada except for the real Canada who scooped up his Chibi and sighed forlornly, "Yeah I know. It's not going to get any better from here."

Japan picked his up and placed it on his shoulder, "You see my country has invented Chibi's of the G8 and I have made them in our likeness. This means that they are exactly like us in every way for those of you who are confused. The only thing different about them is their height and weight."

America picked his up and shouted, "Dude! This is freaking awesome! Look how badass he is!"

Chibi America smiled and said, "I know right! I'm pretty badass if I say so myself."

Both England and Chibi England rolled their eyes and muttered, "Twit," at the same time. England looked down at Chibi England with wide surprised eyes and smiled. "You are darling aren't you?"

Chibi England nodded in agreement, "As are you."

"You are gorgeous!" France cooed as he looked his chibi from head to toe, "every last detail about you is just simply, 'ow should I put it? Magnifique!"

"Your 'air is like waves of golden sunshine and your eyes are bluer than the Caribbean sea," Chibi France complimented pulling out a miniature rose.

France pulled out a similar rose and said in a lusty seductive voice, "I could say the same about you."

"You have old eyes aru," China said to his Chibi with narrowed brown eyes.

"You are wise aru." His Chibi responded hugging a miniature Hello Kitty to his chest.

"Kol, kol, kol I can see you look just like me. Would you like some vodka, da?" Russia offered holding out a bottle of vodka.

Chibi Russia shook his head and pulled out a miniature bottle filled with vodka, "No thanks I brought my own."

Russia blinked in surprise for a couple of moments before he began to laugh.

"Ve~ Germany! Look!" The Italian nation squeaked his finger pointing at underneath the table.

Everyone curiously looked under the table to see Chibi Germany and Chibi Italy kissing. Germany turned beet red and shouted in German at Italy who waved a white flag back and forth while hiding behind Japan.

All of the other nations laughed except for China and Russia who were eyeing each other hungrily. Once Germany and Italy had managed to pull apart the Chibi's the meeting began. While the Nations were completely engrossed in the meeting nobody thought to keep an eye on their chibi's.

The meeting went like how it usually did. America suggested some Ludacris idea, England dismissed I as stupid, France made comments about England's eyebrows, England choked France, Canada tried to make a suggestion but nobody heard him except for France who complimented him after his fighting session with England was over, Canada blushed, Russia and China fought out their sexual tension, Italy kept doodling pasta drawings on the table, Japan stayed quiet in his chair, and Germany shouted for everyone to shut up. All in all it was a productive meeting.

Once it was over all hell broke loose.

"Hey where's my chibi dude?" America asked looking underneath the table.

"Mine seems to be missing as well," England pointed out walking over to the couches that sat against the walls.

"Where's Chibi Italy?" Italy asked, his voice cracked with worry and tears began to swell in his eyes, "What if he was eaten by a cat!?"

"There are no cats allowed in the meeting room," Germany said picking up a chair and looking under it. His face became a deep blood red that could rival Spain's tomatoes, he called over to Italy, "I found them."

Italy perked up and skipped over to him with a bright clueless smile, "Yay! Germany found th-"

He stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped. Underneath the chair Chibi Italy and Chibi Germany were making out passionately….and shirtless.

America decided to join England with his search for the Chibi's in the couches. On the other side of the room America began lifting up pillows and looking through the cushions. He was on his second couch when he found them. At first he thought they were cuddling, without thinking he called out to England, "Hey I found them!"

He leaned in closer to get a better look and what he saw made his face burn a bright red. Once England made his way over to America he saw that the burger loving nation was unnaturally quiet. "Alfred what's wrong?" He asked using America's human name.

He gestured to the couch and it was England's turn to blush. Chibi America and Chibi England were embracing each other, their lips were connecting and their faces were a bright red. "America get your Chibi away from mine!" England snapped grabbing America's Chibi.

Chibi England kept his grip on Chibi America and refused to let go. America grabbed Chibi England and attempted force them apart as well. The two Chibi's kept a tight grip on each other despite the persistant tugs of the stronger nations. "Get your tea-loving Chibi away from mine!" America shot back still trying to force his Chibi away from England's.

After a few minutes they were finally able to force the Chibi's apart. "Iggy!"

"Alfie!" They cried out to each other arms out stretched and tears in their eyes.

England and America traded Chibi's cautious to make sure the two chibi's out of reach of each other. America held his against his chest while it cried in his shirt. "I want my Iggy!"

It would be almost heartbreaking if the real Iggy weren't too busy yelling at him, "What the bloody hell was that America!"

"I don't know! Don't look at me like that my Chibi wasn't the only volunteer," America sneered raising a blond eyebrow.

England blushed, "Well obviously Japan must've bollocks ours up because obviously I would never kiss you!"

America took a step forward, "w-well same here old man I would never kiss you even if my entire country depended on it!"

"I would never kiss you if you were the last person on earth and the human race depended on it!" England shot back taking a step closer as well.

"I would never kiss you for all the hamburgers in the world!"

"I would never kiss you for all of the scones in the world!"

"You probably suck at kissing!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

England crashed his lips against America's who kissed back just as feverishly. Their lips danced together perfectly as they teased, nipped, and moaned heatedly. They dropped the Chibi's so they could wrap their arms around each other and leave no distance between them. The Chibi's cheered as they ran into each other's and imitated the larger nations.

America slid his tongue over England's lips, demanding entrance and England graciously complied. America slid his tongue into England's mouth and was rewarded with a delicious moan from England. Their tongues fought the battle for dominance while their hands explored the skin underneath their shirts. Only did they break apart when breath was necessary. Their chests heaved and their lips were swollen red.

A throat cleared and they jumped then feet away from each other as if they were shocked by electricity. Francis sat on the couch with a lecherous smirk on his face, "Are you not going to invite moi?"

Canada frowned at him, "Francis that's extremely rude and perverted."

Francis pouted, "I was only joking my maple leaf." He grabbed Canada's hand and pulled him into his lap.

Canada blushed ten shades of red but made no attempt to move. America looked and England who was just as red as he was and said, "See you at the next meeting!" Without looking back he scooped up his chibi who pouted when he was pulled away from England and ran like wolves was chasing him.

_I kissed England, I kissed England, oh my god I kissed England! And I liked it! I am so screwed…_

XXXxxxXXX

**Authors Note: Hope you liked this cute little one shot I decided to do and even though it wasn't my best work I tried harm because you know me. I aim to please. Review! ~Alex**


End file.
